<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【JUBANWEEK】Day 2 by AArcTa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663800">【JUBANWEEK】Day 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa'>AArcTa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>兵摄</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【JUBANWEEK】Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迷糊中有人把被子拽开，摄津万里拉下眼罩掀开一只眼，兵头十座都快把脸杵到他脸皮上了，这样近，一下子让他想起几个小时前被这两兄弟揪着耳朵吼生日快乐的恐怖体验，于是下意识摸了摸自己耳朵，确保耳塞还在。<br/>“干吗，一大早的不让人睡？”<br/>兵头十座揪掉他一边的耳塞，说：“快十一点了，哪里早？”<br/>“诶？”摄津万里一听，抓起手机看时间，他睡觉一向耳塞眼罩齐全，此外还习惯把脸埋进被子里，平日里起早全靠手机闹钟加强振动。生日正好是周末，他下午和人约了球，回来又被抓去隔壁寝室打本，十一点不到就哈欠连天。他是记得自己生日的，毕竟成年嘛，此前那些卡着年龄想做不能做的事今后都凭自己喜好了，想想就自在。生日对摄津万里而言也就这点新鲜感了，他是不缺爱也不缺钱的人，想要的东西不指着过生日才拿得到，剧团早早地跟他讲过生日会的事，他也乐得接受，想着一起热闹热闹也好。活动都排在白天，他实在困了，游戏没打多久就撂下茅崎至回房睡觉，原本睡得好好的，谁想到零点一过兵头家两兄弟就不当人了，守着他的耳朵给他安排了一场360度立体环绕声震撼播报，差点没把魂给他震散掉。这一番醒了就折腾到凌晨两三点，摄津万里脑袋一沾枕头就睡深了，今年秋天来得早，八月末不过几场雨的功夫就换了天，这段时日正是凉而不冻的天气，他蒙头一睡，没想到竟然快到中午了。<br/>手机里塞了几十条未读信息，还有家里打来的电话，不过父母了解自家儿子的习性，周末早上十有八九是要睡懒觉的，因此象征性拨了个电话就算完。摄津万里可不敢就这么刷过去，老老实实往家里回电话，因为生日的缘故，父母虽然惯常叮嘱他两句，言语中迁就宠爱的意味却更加明显，他打电话时向坂椋和三好一成正好从中庭走过来，摄津万里就有些不好意思了，嗯嗯啊啊敷衍几句赶紧挂断，成年酷哥人设可不能在头一天就崩塌。<br/>午饭在宿舍吃，伏见臣做了一桌菜，全是摄津万里提前点的，那兵头十座自然就不会多好过，不仅没甜食，三五盘菜吃下来，样样都带着一股泡菜咸味。他吃瘪，摄津万里就特别高兴，尾巴都快翘上天。下午是秋组定好的出行活动，离出发还有段时间，三好一成给他在剧团官网放了个子页面做生日留言板，他登上去一一看了，挑了几条认真回复，顺便清理自己的邮箱。有封邮件很是奇怪，打开一看几乎全是乱码，摄津万里觉得八成是海投的垃圾信息或是系统故障，但前者不至于收发地址都不显示，后者又不可能单单只出一条问题。他想了想，抱着电脑敲开隔壁宿舍的门。<br/>茅崎至原本挂在床栏上，扭头见到他连忙摘了耳机坐起来：“哎，来得正好，正缺个脸T！”<br/>“别把人当代练啊。”万里白眼都快翻上天，关上门说，“有正事呢。”<br/>茅崎至一听就没劲，懒洋洋地躺回去，说：“周末不营业。”<br/>“不找你。”<br/>“前辈也不营业。”<br/>摄津万里一屁股坐到茅崎至的椅子上，两腿一蹬，滑到卯木千景旁边，椅子撞到桌角，发出一声闷响。摄津万里呛回去：“你说了不算。”<br/>卯木千景朝他投来一个赞赏的表情，对他的上道表示充分肯定，和颜悦色地问道：“这位客户有什么问题？”<br/>“收到一封邮件，有点奇怪，千景先生帮忙看看？”<br/>他把电脑打开递给卯木千景，说：“全是乱码。”<br/>“所以说要开无痕模式浏览某些网页啊。”头顶传来茅崎至语重心长的声音，摄津万里有时候觉得这人简直像个高阶魔方，一转一个样，正经时候是真正经，流氓起来是真流氓。他打定主意不接茅崎至的话，成年人了嘛，不能学茅崎至整天吊儿郎当的。他这样想着，就听见卯木千景阴阳怪气地冒了句：“茅崎这可是经验之谈，万里你要好好学啊。”<br/>一疯疯一窝，他怎么就敢信卯木千景是个善茬，摄津万里彻底没脾气了，拉下脸生闷气。<br/>卯木千景觉得这小孩好有意思，连看乱码都不嫌烦了，他研究了一会儿，说：“不是出错，应该是编码。”<br/>摄津万里一听，心思跑回正事上来，问：“能解么？”<br/>“试试？”卯木千景打开自己的电脑把数据拷过去，导入到一个未命名程序中，“别真是什么不可告人的秘密吧。”<br/>摄津万里看着缓慢推移的进度条，觉得这件事挺无厘头的，他脑子里迅速将自己能记起来的种种事迹过了一遍，确定并没有什么能称得上“不可告人的秘密”后，反倒担心起会不会是病毒程序来，他自己电脑黑了就黑了，要是连累卯木千景的电脑就不好了。<br/>解码还得耗上一会儿，摄津万里借茅崎至的电脑登游戏，一上线就收到包裹提示，是新版本刚出的稀有材料，他甚至连本都还没摸，就别提合成新装备了，凑出这样一套，要么是欧皇铁肝，要么就是财大气粗。再一看赠送人，可不就是头顶上那个老流氓？摄津万里一时间竟有些懵，刚开口喊了一句“至先生”，道谢的话还没说出口，就被人截了话：“不谢，赶紧合成装备，老地方等你。”<br/>摄津万里生生将“多谢”咽回肚子里，操纵着角色跑了几张新图，卯木千景那边有了进展，他就干脆下了线。<br/>“要密码啊？”<br/>屏幕当中显示了一个小小的提示框，四位数密码，摄津万里把自己常用的密码输进去，没动静，接着又把身边人的生日一类的都试了一次，也不对。卯木千景看不下去了，开了个新插件，干脆给破解了。他把解码后的工程文件传回摄津万里电脑上，然后当着摄津万里的面把自己电脑上的文件彻底删除，说：“服务满意记得给好评哦。”<br/>“一定一定。”摄津万里冲卯木千景比了个手势，抱着电脑回房间了。<br/>他前脚刚走，床上瘫着的人就滑了下来，嘟囔着问：“密码对了么？”<br/>“从源头上把问题解决了。”<br/>茅崎至脑子转得快，登时如临大敌：“您不会也从源头上解决我的密码吧？”<br/>“我看起来很闲？”卯木千景瞥他一眼，又说，“你那小熊猫脑袋想出的密码也用不着费那功夫。”<br/>“人身攻击就很过分。”<br/>卯木千景笑了笑，说：“其实留了一手，破坏程序前把密码试出来了，不过那密码倒也奇怪，2040，不像什么纪念日。”<br/>“像是年份。”茅崎至给自己倒了杯水，等待电脑开机，“不过前辈就这样把密码说出来未免有些不道德吧。”<br/>“啊，我以为密码对于我们这种局外人而已是没有意义的。”<br/>“被前辈划为同类还真是稀奇。”茅崎至耸耸肩膀，“2040……说不定是什么未来约定，现在的年轻人都流行这些，时光邮局啊或者软科幻什么的。”<br/>他说到这里，狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，弯酸了卯木千景一句：“爷爷辈的人怕是不知道这些新玩意儿啦。”</p>
<p>这边两人你来我往地斗嘴，隔壁104倒是安安静静，万里捧着电脑看邮件，他看得认真，一手撑着下巴，一手搭在沙发扶手上，手指无意识地画着圈。没多久兵头十座推门进来，见他还穿着家居服，皱着眉说：“你怎么还没换衣服，别等下全组就等你一个。”<br/>按照计划，下午秋组要一起出门给摄津万里过生日，目的地是摄津万里自己定的，商业街上新开了一间店，一楼既卖咖啡也卖书，二楼是服饰区，除了贩售独立设计师的作品，也有不少vintage展出，运气好还能碰上私人拍卖会。他觉得这间店可以完美兼顾秋组成员迥异的喜好，比起游戏厅或是游乐园简直是完美选择。摄津万里的本意是找个地方大家一起愉快地打发时间即可，但其他人可不这么想，私下里背着他筹谋出了个小花样，打算集全组人之力给摄津万里搭一身行装。<br/>兵头十座对全组人陪万里去买衣服这件事颇为不满，他长这么大也就陪自家老妈逛街买过衣服，和立花泉出门也不过是去超市扫扫货而已，这回虽说是和许多人一起去，但他心里总觉得奇怪，好像莫名其妙又让摄津万里占了自己一个大便宜，越想越憋屈，于是逮着点小事就忍不住刺对方一句两句。<br/>摄津万里把电脑合上，起身扒掉上衣：“要你管。”<br/>兵头十座没说什么，拿上手机出门，走到门口被冷风一吹，想起摄津万里那要风度不要温度的骚包习惯，回头冷冰冰地说：“你多穿点，今天又降温了。”<br/>“婆婆妈妈。”<br/>兵头十座扭头就走，卧室门“砰”地合上，摄津万里把衣服拽好，摸着电脑出了会儿神，直到听见泉田莇在门外催他，才抓起外套出门去。<br/>真要说起来，别扭的可不止兵头十座一个人。摄津万里在得知他们的计划后也是嘴角抽搐，和一群年龄性格审美大相径庭的男人走在商业街上已经很是奇怪，更别说自己还要被当成免费模特接受审美拼凑，简直不要太恐怖。他在一楼买了杯咖啡，坐到休息区沙发上暗自盘算，左京就不必提了，以他的抠门程度，空手而回都不意外，伏见臣虽然衣品不如厨艺，但至少不会突然崩坏，太一是走嘻哈风的，算是勉强能驾驭的风格吧，至于兵头十座······不提也罢。算来算去，摄津万里指望得上的就只剩一个泉田莇，他就抱着这一线希望如坐针毡地等到所有人回来，当着众人的面一一将袋子打开。<br/>老实说，这些单品总体上是不出摄津万里的预料的，除了那件土黄色豹纹衬衫。鬼知道兵头十座的脑子是什么构造，他的审美水平是滞留在上世纪末吗，竟然还厚颜无耻地说出“说到摄津就是豹纹”这样的话来，摄津万里觉得他就是想打架。<br/>打架当然打不起来，他不过是说话声音抬高了些，左京一个眼刀就飞了过来，摄津万里不服气地哼了声，转头看到在一旁忍笑的泉田莇，抱怨道：“话说莇在看就阻止他啊！”<br/>“不是······我想看······”<br/>摄津万里都快气死了，哪有生日是这样的，折腾他当完模特还得当司机。他结完账，载着一车给自己添堵的男人回宿舍，气还没喘匀，就被拖进下一场。<br/>年轻人的脾气来得快也去得快，没一会儿剧团里又是一片和和气气。晚饭毫无意外是重头戏，雪白东开了两瓶价格不菲的好酒，庆祝满开成年团再添一员。酒对摄津万里而言不陌生，真正拿到合法饮酒准许后再喝体会却很不一样，有点痛快，但又少了从前那种“踩线”的紧张感。他初出茅庐，酒量比不过其他几位年长的酒鬼，几杯下肚就晕乎乎的，歪在椅子上听大家说笑。茅崎至张罗着玩游戏，都是夜店那些路数，会的人不多，他耐心地讲解，除了卯木千景不捧场，其他人都兴致勃勃的样子，连兵头十座都皱着眉听得认真。<br/>这个家伙今天一天都像是闷着一股劲，平日里多数时候都是摄津万里说话刺他，他才慢半拍地跟上节奏，摆出一副不服就打的样子。今天两人角色对换，摄津万里心情愉悦，生日buff加在身上看什么都顺眼，反倒是兵头十座，打从一开始就没让人好过。<br/>酒意让思维迟滞，摄津万里越想越觉得奇怪，他似乎知道答案，但没法将之有头有尾地整理出来。他趴到桌上，下巴搁在肘窝，隔着透亮的酒液看桌对面的人，想看出个确凿无疑的答案来。<br/>人对被注视这件事似乎具备天生的敏感，兵头十座一偏头，就和摄津万里的视线撞了个正着。摄津万里有些迟钝地惊讶了一下，他本该迅速瞪回去，然后装作无事发生地看向别处才对，但四肢动作不听使唤，他依旧维持着之前的姿势，歪着脑袋，一只手搭在玻璃杯底，托着酒杯晃了晃，视野里的兵头十座也晃了晃，皱着的眉头散开了，脸像面团一样左右拉长。他想到那封邮件，愈发觉得荒谬不可信，坐在对面的兵头十座已经不一样了吗，可他看起来明明还是一样的傻，一块奶油曲奇就能骗他当一下午苦力。想到这里，摄津万里没忍住笑。<br/>他一笑，兵头十座就坐不住了，恶狠狠地瞪着他，一口干掉了自己面前的果汁。<br/>“小十，到你抽牌了。”向坂椋拍拍他的肩。<br/>“噢。”兵头十座应了声，从茅崎至手里抽走一张纸牌，红心皇后。他把牌扣在桌面上，抬头又去看对面的人，却发现刚刚还笑得一脸傻样的人这会儿已经闭着眼睡着了。<br/>“兵头……哦？万里已经倒了啊，也没喝多少啊。”茅崎至自己也喝了不少，站起来想去拍醒万里，动作太寸自己先是一个踉跄，大半个人都扑到了雪白东身上。<br/>“既然寿星都倒了，不如就到这？”雪白东捞着茅崎至的腰，把他放回座椅上去。<br/>“啊……”时间还早，几个年轻小孩刚玩上两把，还没过足赢呢，说散就散未免感到失落。<br/>兵头十座忽然说：“我把他弄回房间，你们继续玩。”<br/>说完便起身绕到桌对面，拉开摄津万里的一条胳膊将他架起来，拖着人朝房间走。<br/>从暖灯明亮的走廊走进无人的室内，两人陷入浓墨一样的暗色里。摄津万里倚在兵头十座身上，像是被酒精浸透了一样毫无力气，兵头十座推了推他，想空出一只手去摸墙壁上的开关，手臂刚一撤，身上的人就往前栽，他连忙将人揽住，身形一转，让摄津万里倒在他胸口。<br/>酒气扑面而来，对于兵头十座而言，这是名为“禁忌”的味道，是他迫切地想要触碰并战胜的味道。<br/>成年应该是一件自然且平常的事情，它是年少轻狂的尾声，应该做人生路上一座悄无声息的界碑，它不该掀起风浪的，更没有理由让人急不可耐。都怪摄津万里，是他让成年变成一场角逐，是他放大成年世界的诱惑，游戏，酒精，每一样都是一份战书，每一样都是一种挑衅。<br/>他扶着摄津万里侧腰的手不自觉地收紧，呼吸粗重又急促，恨不得将之拆吃入腹。<br/>黑暗误解了他的愤怒，让他们看起来像是在紧紧拥抱。<br/>腰部被手臂紧紧压住，摄津万里感觉到一丝燥热，他撑着兵头十座的手臂支起上半身，双手环住了对方的脖颈，用十足的气力收紧双臂，踮着脚扑到兵头十座耳边问道：“为什么生气？我明明没有招惹你。”<br/>“别发疯！”兵头十座偏头躲开，摄津万里放任他动作，闷声不响地盯着他，忽然笑了笑，说，“是因为这个吧。”<br/>说完，扣着兵头十座的脑袋，闭眼吻上了他的嘴唇。<br/>摄津万里压着兵头十座的头，拒绝他所有的惊诧和反抗，他伸舌顶开兵头十座的唇缝和牙关，浓烈的酒味来势汹汹，席卷了唇舌咽喉，连呼吸都被拖拽着堕落。辛辣的酒和甘甜的果汁以绝对暧昧的方式糅在一起，摄津万里停下来，舔掉兵头十座嘴唇上的津液，说：“你好甜。”<br/>这句话带给他一种肆虐童贞的快感。<br/>他捧着兵头十座的脸重新与他接吻，他觉得自己像浪荡骑士，实则更像是一个嗜糖的小孩，不断索取，不知餮足。<br/>但身体背叛了摄津万里的纯情，他觉得很热，喝下去的酒在他身体里纵了一把火。他惊恐地发现自己硬了，裆部绷得紧紧的，这不对，他应该是醉透了的，一个喝醉的男人怎么勃起，怎么能对着另一个男人兴奋起来？如果他没有醉，那现在是他妈什么情况？他抱着一个男人亲到硬，兵头十座？<br/>这个名字让摄津万里忽然清醒，他飞快地伸手够到了墙上的照明开关，啪地一声，黑暗被撕开一条裂缝，难以启齿的暧昧纠葛涌出来，成为无法否认的现实。两人沉默地对视着，呼吸黏浊而炙热，摄津万里垂下眼皮，灯被兵头十座灭掉，黑暗卷土重来，唇舌亦然。<br/>只是他被按到了门板上，头发被人揪着，亲吻来得猛烈且杂乱，他们贴得近，就发现原来失控的不止摄津万里一人。兵头十座不断地顶他，近乎本能地挺动腰胯，摄津万里觉得很怪异，推拒着想要停止这种行为，但他被锁在兵头十座的双臂和门板间，退无可退。他的下体被挤压着磨得发痛，于是只好解开皮带扣拉开牛仔裤裤链，内裤湿漉漉的，不知是汗还是什么。他轻松了一些，但很快发现这样似乎更能感受到不属于自己体热。<br/>兵头十座脑子里空白一片，他难受，失控，他把这一切归咎于摄津万里喝的酒，他隔着老远都能闻到他身上透出来的酒味，就像熟烂的莓果在盛夏蒸腾出的浓郁气息。他抓着摄津万里的手臂，一条腿插进他的两腿间，逼得对方抬起一条腿，他耸动着顶胯，将摄津万里往门板上撞，动静很大，门和肩背发出沉闷的撞击声，但他耳朵里只有自己和摄津万里的喘息。<br/>“轻点！轻点！会被听到！”摄津万里猛掐兵头十座的肩膀，但他心知肚明这不可能，他很不想承认自己因为这种剧烈的刺激感到异常兴奋，他摸到了兵头十座的腰带，解开了扣子，金属扣悬垂下去，随着两人的动作哐当作响。<br/>兵头十座被抓疼了，停下吮吻的动作埋进摄津万里的肩窝倒吸凉气，他报复性地撞了几下，停下来等待情热退散。摄津万里有点脱力，悬着的腿踩到地上都发软，腿根酥酥麻麻地疼。他撑着门，没说话。<br/>兵头十座放开他，低头整理自己的裤子，内裤里湿黏一片，是刚刚荒唐的铁证。他拉开内裤，抹了一手的精液，然后用这只手摸了一下摄津万里的脸。他拉起裤链，拴好皮带，打开门走出去。<br/>摄津万里如沉默的雕像一样留在原地，他知道自己成功了，成功地改变了既定的未来，以这样一种犯规的方式。他永远不会让别人左右自己的人生，即使那个人是自己也不可以，他也不会被动地等待所谓命运的安排。他感到酣畅淋漓的痛快，痛快到忍不住想放声大笑，可他的嗓子像是被滚水烫过一样，沙哑且灼痛。他捂着脸笑起来，脸上的精液正在变得干涸，他笑着笑着，眼睛里就滚出眼泪来，熨过那些正在干涸的痕迹，像是要将他洗干净。<br/>他在哭吗？他在哭什么呢。他不过是在想，在这场赌上人生的情事之后，自己要如何才能去爱别人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>